newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szkoła Przetrwania
Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa Odcinek 7 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Chris: Zeszły odcinek był koszmarem dla zawodników. Scott zachował się jak prawdziwy drań w obec Zoey. Jo obiecała zgubę Scott'owi za sabotaż, aż znalazł figurkę niezwyciężoności, ale do rzeczy.... Nasi frajerzy musieli być frajero-detektywami! Fajne, co? Chef: Nie zbyt. Chris: Ty się nie znasz na tym! Ja jestem prawdziwą gwiazdą. Chef: Wątpliwe. Chris: Courtney chociaż nie chciała skakać z klifu to musiała, ale udało jej się wyjść na prowadzenie. Dalej było szukanie po lesie i na Wyspie Kości! Pod koniec graliśmy w zabójczą grę planszową. Właśnie wtedy Scott zdobył Oryginalną głowę Chrisa McLeana! Co wydarzy się dzisiaj! Dam wam odpowiedź już teraz: To będzie najgorszy, najbrutalniejszy, najstraszniejszy 'odcinek tego sezonu! Tego odcinka nie można przegapić! Stołówka Jo: Ty umiesz sabotować zespół, to ja też umiem. Scott: Co ty chcesz sabotować? Gdy przegramy to będzie dogrywka, więc dzisiaj musimy wygrać! Jo: Wow! Nie domyśliłam się! (sarkazm) Heather: Wygramy! Począwszy od łamagi, do zabujanej dziewczynki i stukniętego sportowca. Nie martwcie się macie mnie! Courtney: Zabujana? Noah: Ja łamagą? Tyler: Stuknięty? Heather: Tak! Chris: Zamknąć się ofiary! Jo: Ty jesteś ofiarą swojej idiotycznej osobowości! Chris: Dziękuje za niepotrzebny komentarz. Jo: Bardzo proszę. Chris: Zamknij się, albo koniec z milionem zielonych! Jo: Dobra! Chris: To będzie najstraszniejszy odcinek tego sezonu! Koniec z jedzeniem tej brei. Spotykamy się za dziesięć minut w Porcie Wstydu! Chef: Moje jedzenie nazywasz breją? Chris: A próbowałeś tego? ''Chef bierze łyżkę tego jedzenia (chyba to jedzenie) i wymiotuje Chef: Miałeś rację. Chris: Tylko Chris McLean ma rację. W Porcie Wstydu Chris: Udacie się na Wyspę Kości, gdzie będziecie musieli przetrwać całą noc. Wrócicie do mojego obozu na Wyspie Kości. Spotkamy się tam o 9.00! Wczoraj wygrały Pająki więc dostaną zegarek, a Pumy będą musieli poradzić sobie inaczej. Tyler: A co zrobić jak wrócimy za szybko? Chris: Jeżeli wrócicie za szybko, ale różnica czasu rywali od 9.00 będzie większa to wygrywają Ci co wrócą szybciej. Jak będzie odwrotnie to Ci punktualni wygrają. Jakieś pytania? Noah: Czy mo... Chris: Start! Chef: Wsiadajcie na Łódkę Przegranych, jaka była w 1 sezonie. Na Wyspie Kości Chris: Pumy mają obóz w północnej części wyspy, a Pająki w południowej. Jo: To chyba tutaj. Scott: Raczej! Widzą flagę z głową Chrisa i małymi literami: ''Północna część wyspy Pająki Courtney: Widzę! Noah: Co? ''Widzą taką samą flagę tylko zamiast ''Północna ''jest napisane: ''Południowa Heather: To rozpalmy ognisko! Noah: Sam nie wpadłbym na taki pomysł! (sarkazm) Heather: Jak jesteś taki mądry, to dlaczego się nie wykazujesz w wyzwaniach. Noah (pokój zwierzeń): A po co? W WTP i TPwT miałem złą taktykę i mnie wyeliminowali! Teraz zajdę daleko! Jedynym problemem jest Heather. Lightning: Lightning nie potrzebuje ogniska! Lightning może... Noah: Zamknąć się! Rozpalmy je i przeczekajmy. To chyba nie będzie trudne. Heather: W WTP było takie wyzwanie! Ale Noah jest za słaby i odpadł kilka odcinków wcześniej! (sarkazm) Noah: Nie pozwalaj sobie! Heather: Dlaczego? To świetna zabawa! A ty, Noah, jesteś za słaby! Jak dotarłeś aż do 7 odcinka? Noah: Staram się w przeciwieństwie do ciebie! Heather: Że ja się niby nie staram??? To ja podmieniłam głosy, żeby odpadł Owen, rozumiesz? Denerwował mnie. Zmieniłeś zdanie? Courtney: Raczej nie. Ciebie nikt nie lubi. ''Zaczął ich gonić zmutowany suseł Cameron: Jeżeli będziemy poruszać się z prędkoś... AAA!!! Lightning: Suseł pożarł tę dziewczynkę. Ta strachajła niszczyła naszą drużynę. Courtney: Heather, jeżeli to koniec naszego życia to chcę Ci powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę zawsze Ciebie lubiłam. Heather: Ja też! Przepraszam za to, że Ciebie wyśmiałam. Courtney: A ja przepraszam, że byłam wredna. Noah: Świetnie, teraz będziemy się zwierzać! Lightning: Moje drogie bicepsy! Chcę, żebyście wiedziały, że zawsze was kochałem. Dzisiaj Lightning nie umrze. Noah: AAA! Tyler: Straciliśmy kolejnego zawodnika! Heather: I mam nadzieję, że ani jednego więcej! Uciekli na drzewo Tyler: Tu jesteśmy bezpieczni! Courtney: Właśnie, że nie! Ten suseł zaraz ztrząśnie nas z tego drzewa! Pumy Jo: Jeżeli jesteśmy tylko we dwójkę to mamy większe szanse na wygraną. Ich jest 6, a zawsze jednemu może się rozwiązać but, czy coś. Scott: To dzisiaj wygramy i to Pająki odeślą jednego do domu! Jo: Ale dla pewności postarajmy się! Scott: Opowiem Ci straszną historię. Padał deszcz, zachodziło słońce, ale pomimo to było jakoś mrocznie, tajemniczo. Jo: I kiedy zrobi się strasznie? Scott: Za niedługo. Na wzgórzu żył Mroczny Pożeracz. Tak nazywali ów gościa, który znany był z krojenia nożem ciała ofiary i zjadania go. Jo: Obrzydliwe! Scott: Niejeden próbował go powstrzymać, lecz nikt nie wrócił ze wzgórza żywy. A obok ja z Courtney się całowaliśmy,... yyy... to znaczy był jeden dzielny... Jo: Całowaliście? Scott: Nie! Jo: Czekałam na taką okazję. Scott: Jaką okazję? Jo: Widziałam Cię wczoraj wieczorem za domkiem płaczącego wzpominając Courtney. Scott zatkał buzię Jo Scott: Nikomu nie wygadaj! Jo: Skąd? Ja? Pamiętam jak w jednym odcinku któregoś sezonu szantażowałeś Mike'a! Dlaczego ja nie mogę Ciebie? Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Wyeliminuje mnie! Czy to koniec? Nie! Nie poddam się! Nagle namiot zniszczył im Kieł Scott: Aaa! Jo: Ta, jasne! I co jeszcze? Głupi rekin? Czy ten show nie stać na coś lepszego? Ja jestem najlepsza, najzwinniejsza (właśnie teraz rekin rzucił w nią kamieniem). Więc tak chcesz się bawić? No to dobra! AAA! Kieł znokautował Jo Jo: Mamusiu! Gdzie jesteś? Zgubiłam tęcze! (krzyczy z głupim głosem) Scott: Oszalałaś? Jo: Nie! Już OK! Pająki Courtney: Przyznam się bez bicia. Tęsknie za Scottem. Po tym zerwaniu brakuje mi go! Heather: Czyli go kochasz? A Duncan? Courtney: Ten Idiota? A co on ma do rzeczy. Heather: Złodziejka chłopców Gwen? Courtney: Zamknij się! Heather: Dlaczego? Sprawia mi to wiele radości! Lightning: Shi- Super! Noah: O co chodzi? Lightning: Biwak! Tyler: Ty to nazywasz biwakiem? Cameron: Fajnie! Czyli to jest biwak! Courtney: Ślepy jesteś! Cameron: Widzicie to? To kret! To on jest ślepy, a nie ja! Heather: Ten suseł ma pięć nóg! Widzicie? Cameron: Ciekawe, takie nadprzyrodnicze... Courtney: Zamknij się! Cameron: Odezwała się ta która ma ujemne IQ... Courtney: Nie pozwalaj sobie mały! Nagle coś lub ktoś porwało Courtney Lightning: Stchórzyła przed Cameronem. ???: Hej, Courtney! Courtney: K..., kim??? Ty jesteś? ???: To ja Scott! Courtney: Udowodnij to! Scott zapalił latarkę Courtney: Dobra, wierzę ci. Ale po co tu przychodzisz. To z 10 km z północnej do południowej części wyspy. Scott: Okłamałem Jo. Przyszedłem do Ciebie z jednego powodu. Courtney: Jakiego? Scott: Z przeprosinami. Za to ostatnie zajście. Courtney: Chcesz odnowić związek!? Scott: Tylko o to proszę. Błagam. Mam walentynkę. Nie zapomniałem, że dziś święto miłości. Retrospekcja Courtney Courtney: Laurka od Scotta! (depcze po laurce). I od tego idioty, Duncana! (znów depcze po laurce). Zabiję Scotta! Zabiję Duncana i na świecie będzie dwóch palantów mniej! Koniec retrospekcji Courtney: No nie wiem, hmm... TAK!!! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Niby Scott jest beznadziejny. Ale jest taki słodki. Czuję się oślepiona miłością. Scott (pokój zwierzeń): To nie podstęp. Kocham ją. Uwielbiam jak rozkazuje. W namiocie Pająków Cameron: Jest 21.00! Chodźmy spać! Heather: A ty kim jesteś, że chcesz mi rozkazywać? Courtney: Aaa! Potwór! Tyler: Gdzie? Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): Scott powiedział, że jego drużyna nie może przegrać, więc my musimy przegrać. On to zrobi za mnie, czyli będzie potworem. Ja będę mu mówić która godzina na naszych spotkaniach, gdy moja naiwna drużyna będzie spać. Ufam mu, a gdyby się to potoczyło inaczej byłabym przygotowana Scott wchodzi do pokoju zwierzeń i całuje Courtney... Noah: Jak wyglądał Courtney: Był niski jak na potwora. Gdzieś 180 cm. Pomimo wzrostu miał straszną twarz i szpony. Niestety więcej nie zauważyłam. Noah: Tyle wystarczy. Lightning: Zanotowałem! Noah: Świetnie! Heather: Sojusz między wami? Noah: Nie! Lightning: Z nim!? Noah (pokój zwierzeń): Mam z nim sojusz! I wygramy to! W namiocie Wrednych Pum (w którym jest tylko Jo) Jo: A gdzie Scott? Pewnie gdzieś poszedł, ... idę spać. Wygramy to! U Drastycznych Pająków Courtney: 22.00! Idziemy spać? Boje się! Heather: Dobra! Tyler: Do jutra, ziomale. Lightning: Weź się już zamknij! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Czas ich trochę nastraszyć... a także wiem, że jest 22.00! Więc wygrana jest pewna. Scott (przebrany za potwora): Arararararrarararararrarararararararrararara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Courtney: To ten potwór!!! Heather: Ja się go nie boję! Noah: Ja też! Heather walnęła patelnią Scotta Tyler: Skąd masz patelnię? Heather: Zawsze noszę na wszelki wypadek. Cała drużyna zasnęła Scott: Lepiej, żebym spał przy ich namiocie. Później... Dzwoni budzik w zegarku, a na jego ekranie pokazane jest: 130 db (decybeli) Heather: Wyłącz to!!! Lightning: Już wstaję! Ten budzik jest za cichy! Cameron: 130 db? To cicho? Lightning: O jakie decybele ci chodzi? Cameron (pokój zwierzeń): On jest cofnięty w rozwoju... Heather: Przynajmniej wiemy, że jest 8.00 Wredne Pumy Jo: Hej, Scott. Scott: Hej, zakradłem się do Pająków i wiem, że jest 8.00. Biegłem tu pół godziny więc do centrum wyspy dobiegniemy w 15 minut. Czyli za kwadrans biegniemy! Jo: Jasne, przygotujmy się. Scott: Najlepiej na wszelki wypadek biegnijmy teraz. Połowa ekranu teraz skupiona jest na drużynie Pum, a druga na drużynie Pająków Heather: W pół do dziewiątej. Udajmy się do Chrisa. Tyler: Biegniemy! Jo: A gdzie jest Scott? Scott (znowu przebrany za potwora): Arararrarararararararrararararrararararararrarar!!!!!!!!!! Cameron: Aaa!!! Uciekł na drzewo Heather: I mamy jednego mniej! Jo: Jesteś Scott! Scott: Musiałem zrobić yyy...... nieważne. Jo: To biegnijmy po wygraną. Po chwili obie drużyny widzą z daleka Chrisa (czyli są ok. 400 metrów od niego) Lightning (szepta do Noah): Żeby wygrać musimy na chwilę iść za te krzaki. Noah: Jak sobie chcesz... Poszli za krzaki, a Lightning kopnął Noah w klejnoty Lightning: Shi- bam colo! Ten sojusz to ściema. Chcę Ciebie wyeliminować! Żegnaj naiwniaku! Noah leży, a Lightning dołącza do reszty zespołu Courtney: Gdzie Noah i Cameron? '''Pająki dobiegają przed Pumami Heather: Wygraliśmy! Na jej głowę spadł Cameron Cameron: Przepraszam! Heather: Dobra, spoko. Po chwili dobiegają Pumy Chris: Pumy wygrywają! Heather: Dlaczego? Chris: A gdzie Noah? Nadchodzi Chef, który przynosi Noah Chris: Jesteś! Więc można przeprowadzić eliminację. Drużyna Pająków pożegna się z jednym członkiem ich zespołu. Eliminacja Chris: Nawaliliście, a mieliście zegarek! Jesteście beznadziejni. Heather: Nie my, ale kolega Noah. Chris: Zamknij się! A przy okazji weź piankę. Kolejne pianki dla Tylera i Courtney. Lightning, pianka dla Ciebie. Noah: Co!? Oddałem na niego głos! Chris: Ale osoba zagrożona dostała dwa głosy, a nie jeden. Więc kto wyleci? Noah, zawaliłeś zadanie i gdzieś sobie uciekłeś podczas wyzwania. Cameron, dziś, swoim zachowaniem, sprawiłeś że każdy z twojej drużyny to twój wróg swoim nudnym gadaniem. Ale ostatnia pianka idzie do... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Camerona. Cameron: Miałem szczęście. Chris: Jakieś ostatnie słowo zanim na zawsze się pożegnamy? Noah: Lightning to zło! Nie wierzę, że mnie tak zdradziłeś! Nienawidzę Ciebie! Pożałujesz! AAAAAA!!!! Chris: Mój charakterystyczny monolog. I tak dalej. A kogo to obchodzi? Po prostu oglądajcie/czytajcie następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Znów Wawanakwa!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503